The Croweater Tales
by DiaryOfLacey
Summary: Croweater. It's a position many women want and few women get. It gets you inside the world of the Sons of Anarchy. Evelyn "Evie" Satterly knows this all too well. She's experienced each and every one of the Sons, and what it's like to be bedded by these dangerous men. To her, "croweater" is a title of royalty. It's her future. It's the only life she knows.
1. Opie

**A/N: First off, this came out of a question my friend asked me: "What do you think a croweater goes through with different members of the club?" So as I always do, I took the idea and ran with it. Thus, we have The Croweater Tales. Basically each chapter will just be a oneshot of Evelyn (called Evie) with a different member of the club and her experience with them. If a certain chapter strikes me just right, I may make a series out of it, I don't know yet. I decided to start with Opie just because I love Opie and I missed him horribly on the last two seasons of the show. I basically already have the order of the characters laid out, so I just have to work on the content. So as always, please read & review! I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions on my idea of a croweater's interactions with the club members!**

**Oh and just for a reference to how Evie looks, I decided on Eva Marie (the WWE Diva) to be her official representation. So Evie looks like Eva!**

**Love as always, Lacey**

_Opie had left Evelyn- called Evie because no one actually cared to call her by her real name- in bed for three days with a bad case of severely battered vagina. Considering the differences in their statures- Opie was 6'4" and Evie was a dimunitive 5'2"- they had been a mismatch to begin with, but like a good croweater Evie had obliged him. And that left her feeling like her vagina had been ripped to shreds. She could barely open her legs without searing pain, the sign that Opie's dick had ravaged her insides and left even her stomach feeling sore._

Her petite frame meant her legs wouldn't even wrap around Opie's waist, but she managed to sort of hook her heels against his hip bones so that she had some sort of leverage while he was attempting to put her through the headboard. Shit, she could feel every thrust in her _ribs._ It felt good, but it also hurt like a motherfucker because he was stretching her lady parts wider than she figured she had ever been stretched. It probably wouldn't be an exaggeration to say he was the biggest man she'd ever been with. But she gritted her teeth and she took it because that was what she was supposed to do, that was her job as a croweater. She may have been in the market for an unattached biker bachelor to make an old lady out of her, but she'd be damned if it would be Opie. Her poor body couldn't take more than one night a month of this bullshit.

Finally she tightened around him, and inwardly Evie breathed a sigh of relief because that meant it was over, that she would be okay. A moment later he followed suit, and then he was rolling off of her and shoving her shirt at her. "You should go." _As always._ Opie invariably got a bad case of guilt after each time they were together, no doubt thinking of Lyla after he'd removed himself from Evie's body. Evie, meanwhile, struggled to get herself dressed while feeling like she could barely move, and then struggled again to get up off the bed. Her joints creaked in protest, her spine cracking back into place as she managed to get to her feet and find the rest of her discarded clothing so she could leave. She honestly didn't even care about taking a shower or anything, she just wanted to get _out_. Finally she wrangled up all her clothes and got dressed, snatching her purse up on her way out of the room.

Once in her car, she let out a breath, trying not to think about how much her entire body hurt. Her first decision was that she wanted to go home and take a hot shower, her second that she needed to do something about her post-sex hair. She attempted to finger-comb her messy locks, cursing loudly as she saw how much her roots had grown out, a half-inch of dark brown hair peeking out from the part of her dyed-fire-engine-red hair. The color had been a bitch from the beginning, but she had done it to make herself stand out from the rest of the croweaters. How would she get noticed enough to find herself a man in the club if she looked just like everyone else? Hopefully soon someone would decide to make her his Old Lady and she could stop this charade.

Being a croweater honestly took a lot out of her. The bleaching-and-dyeing routine that had to be maintenanced every five weeks, spending most of her bartending paycheck to pay for the makeup and slutty clothes she wore every day of her life to fit the biker girl image, the self-hatred and sadness and regret she felt at times when she realized exactly what she was doing with her life, and the thoughts of the family she had left behind so many years ago in Texas when she came to California hoping to strike it big. That had tanked the first time she ran out of money and had to take up stripping to make ends meet. It was in that seedy strip club that she first met Opie, and he'd brought her back to Charming and introduced her to SAMCRO and the rest was history.

Her little trip down memory lane was interrupted as she reached her apartment building, and Evie couldn't help but smile to herself as she headed to her apartement. Her life was rough, shitty at times, but no one could ever say that Evie the croweater led a boring existence.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Let me know in the reviews!**


	2. Half-Sack

**A/N: So Opie's chapter went over well! Now we're onto Half-Sacl, everyone's favorite prospect. There's an appearance from Jax too, and so we'll see Evie interact with him (although no sex with Jax yet). Also: thanks to a lovely review from poeticallyflawed, I'm also going to expand the series to include the women of SAMCRO. Oh, and just as a final note: This series is basically Evie looking back, and in this universe the time is after the Season 7 finale, just so that clears up who is dead and who isn't.**

**Love as always, Lacey**

_Evie remembered Half-Sack vividly because he had begun crying halfway through fucking her. She also remembered him because she had been the last woman he slept with before Cameron Hayes stabbed him to death. The poor sap had been so devastated after losing Cherry that he could barely contain his grief, and had sobbed and blubbered so much that Evie had to pull herself off his dick and console the big crybaby. Shit, she didn't even get to climax._

"C'mon, Half-Sack, it's okay. Stop crying, please." Evie groaned from the weight of Half-Sack laying on her chest, the prospect crying about losing Cherry for the five-millionth time. So in the middle of fucking- and she had been starting to get into his rhythm- he had begun crying and she had to stop and cuddle him. This was _so _not in her job description.

"I just miss her so much." He let out another shuddering breath, trying to reign in his crying. "I don't know what to do without her." His incessant pity party was really beginning to get on Evie's nerves. Fed up with listening to him, she sat up, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Look, the best thing you can do is forget about her. She's gone, and none of this fucking crying and bumbling is going to bring her back from wherever the hell she is. Get over it, find someone else, and move the hell on. I came here to fuck, not to listen to your damn crying." Her inner self kicked her in the face for her tone. _What was she thinking, talking to a Son like that, even if he was a prospect? Shit, hopefully he wasn't going to slap her senseless for that. _She waited anxiously for him to respond. Finally he sat up as well, wiping under his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Ya know, Evie, you're right."

She didn't need a mirror to know her eyes widened and her jaw went slightly slack. _A Son, telling a croweater she was right? Was it a full moon?_ Hesitantly, Evie reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. "Ya know, you'll find somebody new, it'll get better. After all, it can't rain all the time."

Half-Sack smiled, looking at her with a slightly impressed expression. "You've seen The Crow?"

"Well hell yeah I've seen it, it's only like one of my top ten favorite movies!" Evie was trying to process that she had just went from fucking the prospect to now having a conversation with him. Then awkwardness set in, and Evie reached for her clothes and quickly pulled them on. "I think I should go." _Could she leave without him saying so? Oh well, she needed to get out and recover from this weird experience. _As she moved to get up from the bed, Half-Sack grabbed her wrist and turned her back to face him, standing up to kiss her lips. When he pulled back, Evie stood there with a dazed expression. "What was that for?"

"Because you're pretty cool to be a croweater. I know you're leaving, but come back for the party tonight, okay?" It took her a moment, but she nodded slowly.

"Yeah, okay, I'll see you later." With that, she turned and exited the room, her mind racing so fast she didn't notice where she was going and ran straight into Jax. When she realized she'd run into the Vice President, she hurriedly began apologizing. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!"

The VP gave her that charming half-smile and stepped aside to let her pass. "Don't worry, darlin', it's fine. You managed to calm down the prospect and get him to stop crying, that's an accomplishment!" He laughed, Evie laughing as well because it seemed appropriate. Finally she headed out, looking back over her shoulder and seeing Jax looking at her. _Jesus he was gorgeous. What she wouldn't give to have a shot at him..._ As she exited the clubhouse, she saw Opie heading toward her, and ducked the other way to avoid him. Even just looking at that man made her vagina hurt. In her car, she smiled to herself as she put her key in the ignition.

She had to hurry home, after all, she had a party to prepare for.


	3. Clay

**A/N: Next in our series is the former SAMCRO President and all-around bad guy, Clay Morrow! Plus a load of Gemma involvement and (another) appearance by Jax, so prepare for a little bit of drama! Also, I'd like to know who you want to see next in the series, so leave me a response in the reviews (: I was really happy with the response to Half-Sack's chapter, so I hope this gets a good response too! As always, please read and review 3**

**Love as always, Lacey**

_She had been a revenge fuck for the then-SAMCRO President. Clay and Gemma had fought and he had selected Evie from the crowd of croweaters to be his payback fuck. The sex wasn't spectacular, more like mediocre, but what she remembered clearly was the morning after.._

Gemma stormed into the SAMCRO clubhouse, shoving past the crowd of hungover men to reach the dorms. She slammed open the door to Clay's room, not even bothering to knock. "Clay Morrow!" The shrillness of her voice didn't seem to faze her husband, who just sat on the side of the bed in his boxers without so much as changing his expression.

"What now, Gem?"

The matriarch opened her mouth to bite back at him, but then her eyes fell on Evie standing in the bathroom door looking like a deer in headlights. Gemma seemed to freeze for a moment, and then she was lunging at the petite girl. Grabbing a handful of Evie's red hair in one hand, she snatched the girl over towards the bed, her eyes turning to Clay. "What the fuck is this? Are you fucking her?!"

Clay finally stood up from the bed, holding his hands up as if in surrender. "Gemma, let her go, she didn't do anything. Let her go and we'll talk about it."

"I don't wanna fucking talk about it!" Gemma's voice had reached a shrill pitch, and then she used her hold on Evie's red hair to slam the girl's face into the nearby dresser. Clay cursed under his breath, catching Gemma by the wrist and pulling her to the side sharply enough to cause her to let go of Evie's hair. The croweater stumbled before falling to the floor, huddling in the corner to avoid incurring more of Gemma's wrath while cradling her bloody nose. _Maybe she'd just focus on Clay, and then Evie could escape._ Sitting in the corner watching the screaming match like a terrified child with fighting parents, Evie waited for the warring couple to move out of the way of the doorway so she could bolt. But every time she had an opportunity, Clay and Gemma would again block the escape. Thankfully, though, Gemma seemed more intent on knocking the hell out of her husband than worrying about Evie, and when she finally backed Clay into the bathroom and Evie saw the President raise his hand to hit Gemma, the croweater fled.

After finally managing to escape the bedroom from Hell, she hurried towards the door of the clubhouse, nearly barreling over Jax in her hurry. The Vice President of the MC grabbed her elbow and steadied her, looking at her intently. "I've met you before, haven't I?" Before she could answer, he cracked a smirk. "Oh yeah, you're the girl that got Half-Sack to stop his pity party. I thought I recognized that hair." He was distracted by Gemma coming down the hall screaming loudly, and he winked at Evie before heading that way to distract his mom. "You better get going, Red, Gemma's not happy!"

Evie took his advice and flew out the door, fleeing for the safety of her car. It was like her sanctuary, where she reflected on each encounter as she drove home. This time, though, there were no thoughts of Clay or the sex last night, just attempts to clean the blood from her face and imaginations of Gemma beating the shit out of her. As she sped from the parking lot, Evie realized one very important thing: No matter what they said about Clay Morrow and how dangerous he was, she was of the opinion that Gemma Teller-Morrow was ten times more dangerous than Clay ever thought about being.

_Evie remembered them fondly, despite all the hard times they'd had and all the shit they'd brought into her life. All three of them were dead now, Clay and Gemma and Jax. She missed them like hell, especially Jax. But that was another story for another time..._

**A/N: So now that you've read that and that you know that I'll be including the women of SAMCRO ( and I may even add in a few other non-SAMCRO characters from the show too), when would you like to see those chapters come in? Do you want me to do all the SAMCRO brothers first, and then start the women and non-MC members? Let me know in the reviews!**


End file.
